Broken
by SpnH50Sg
Summary: Kono's ex-bf comes back, but he's not the same man he was. Will the boys be able to save her before she breaks? Rated M for abusive content. Kono and Steve but also team!
1. Chapter 1

**Broken**

Kono stepped under the scolding hot shower, not caring that her skin immediately reddened at the heat. Not having the strength to stay standing she slid down the wall and pulled up her knees wrapping her arms around herself in a protective gesture.

The heat of the shower on her shoulder helped release some of the tension but it didn't make her feel clean. All of a sudden she felt soiled. She could feel rough hands on her body trying to touch her, to get her to surrender to their power. A sob made it out and she quickly grabbed a sponge and started scrubbing. She scrubbed until her skin was raw. Then she fell into a heap into the shower stall and cried. Long sobs and hiccups that wracked her body with shivers and spasms. How had it come to this?

_Flashback_

_The team was enjoying some well deserved down time at a local bar, relaxing and enjoying each other's company. _

'_Did you see how that woman went down? I just hit him just like this and he went down like a sack of potatoes!'_

_Danny gestured wildly with his arms, forcing Kono to lean a little more into Steve's side, not that he minded. Danny had had a little more to drink than the others and was now in full on storytelling mode, which had placed amused grins on all their faces, watching their friend relive their afternoon chase of a suspect. _

'_You sure did Danny, now how about you drop the arms and cease trying to knock us out?'_

_Steve grinned at his friend, he hadn't felt this relaxed in a while and he was savoring it. It wasn't everyday you got off scot-free with stealing 10 million dollars then actually getting thanked for it. He was sure it was going to come up sometime, but for now they were free, there was no way they could trace it back to them now. _

_He looked around the bar, suddenly having the hairs on his neck sticking up. Kono felt him tense and followed his gaze, having learned rather fast that Steve's senses weren't often wrong. She looked towards the door and she broke out into a grin. _

_Chin knew something was up when he saw Steve tense and followed his gaze towards the entrance. He scowled when he saw who it was. Looking over at his cousin his scowl worsened as he saw her smile. 'Not again.' He thought. At the door was none other than Christopher Dunne. _

_Steve glanced over at Chin as he felt a sudden wave of annoyance coming his way. The scowl on Chin's face and his own defensiveness told him all he needed to know. That guy, whoever he was, was bad news. He startled when Kono suddenly moved up and over him and walked straight into said man's arms. The leering smile the man gave Kono sent shivers down his spine, and not the good kind. _

Kono was so deep in thought she hadn't realized the shower had turned cold until she started shivering violently because of the cold. She quickly turned off the shower and got out. Getting a towel she quickly dried off and studied herself in the mirror. There was bruising everywhere, unfortunately also on her face. But what she hated the most were the finger shaped marks on her chest and thighs. She quickly covered up the evidence and grabbed some sweatpants and the biggest sweater she could find.

She climbed into bed, ignoring the protest of her muscles and fell into an uneasy sleep.

_Flashback_

'_Chris!'_

'_Hey there sweetheart! Miss me?'_

'_Like a headache.' But her eyes gave her away._

_From the other side of the bar the three men observed the couple. Danny had sobered upon sensing the less than jovial mood at the table. _

'_Who is he?'_

_Danny threw the question out there, wanting to know why he suddenly felt very protective of their rookie. Danny saw Steve leaning forward almost imperceptibly, curious to know more about the mystery man that had Kono smiling like that. _

'_He was a friend, a long time ago. When Kono was still in the surfing circuit he was her unofficial manager amongst other things if you know what I mean. He broke her heart when he left after she blew her knee. She never blamed him though. He left the island looking for the big bucks; I have no idea what he's doing here though.'_

_Steve frowned a little. The information Chin had given him didn't explain the warning bells going off in his head. Something wasn't right he was sure of it. _

'_Anything else?'_

_Steve knew he shouldn't interfere but she was on his team, thus his responsibility, he had to know. _

'_Spidey sense kicking in?'_

_Steve glanced at Danny ignoring his question, his eyes never really leaving the couple over at the bar. He was subconsciously saving every piece of information about their interaction for further investigation. _

'_No, as far as I know he's clean, but then again I haven't seen him in a few years.'_

_Steve didn't like it and it showed on his face. _

_Kono turned, feeling their eyes on them. _

'_Come on, I want you to meet some people.'_

_Chris smiled a little but he was uncomfortable. He had heard about 5-0 and he didn't like what he'd heard. Apparently they were close as family. _

'_Guys, meet Chris and old friend. Chris this is Steve McGarrett…'_

'_Commander McGarrett actually.' He interrupted Kono and shook the man's hand a little harder than was absolutely necessary. _

_Kono raised her eyebrows and delivered a threatening glare to her boss that he ignored, and then continued the introductions._

'_This is Daniel Williams'_

'_Detective Williams actually.' Imitating Steve's introduction and complementary hard handshake. _

'_You know Chin.' Kono said after also glaring at Danny. _

_Chris stuck out his hand but Chin didn't take it just nodded and started up a conversation with Danny next to him. _

'_Don't mind them; they're a royal pain in the ass and a lot overprotective.'_

_Chris just smiled, slightly unnerved by the way the commander was studying him like a hunter studies a prey, never taking his eyes off of him, not even blinking. _

_Knowing he wasn't going to be able to execute his plans with three protective men around her, Chris decided it was time to go. _

'_It was good seeing you again Kono; can I ask you to dinner to catch up?'_

'_Sure, I'd like that. Call me ok?'_

_He nodded then kissed her on the cheek, lingering a little longer than he should, just to piss off the men. Knowing he succeeded as he saw the commanders eyes ablaze with anger. 'She mine.' Chris thought and telepathically sent the message to the man as he pulled away and left the bar. _


	2. Chapter 2

Special thank you to Sparrohawk1952, rice117 & amblue36 for your fast reviews! Trust me more caveman scenes to come.

**Broken**

'Have you seen Kono today?'

Steve looked up from his report and frowned, it wasn't like Kono to be late without calling it in.

'No, did you call her cell? I know she was out with Chris last night.'

He almost growled the last part. Kono and Chris had decided to give their relationship another try but Steve wasn't happy with it. Something was off about the man and he couldn't pinpoint what it was. '_How about the fact that he´s dating the girl you have a crush on?' _And it had nothing to do with any feelings he had for Kono. None at all.

That night at the bar he finally felt at peace, then Chris comes waltzing in and his world is shifted once again. He had never really given any serious thought to his feelings for Kono. There was a line between colleagues he didn't dare cross, and that suited him fine. He had Catherine, and that was all he needed. But he had seen the smile Kono had given Chris that night and for a split second he had wondered what it would feel like to be on the receiving end of such a smile.

He shook his head, trying to focus his attention on the report before him when Danny came into his office once more.

'She's not answering. It's going straight to voicemail Steve.'

A loud gong like bell rang in his head. Her phone was switched off, she was late for work. Either she's in trouble or she's having… well he didn't want to think about it. After the episode with Chin and the bomb he decided to go with she's in trouble and quickly grabbed his gun and badge from his desk.

'Well Daniel, as concerned colleagues and as officers of the law, it is our duty to make sure our rookie hasn't gotten herself into any unwanted trouble.'

Danny grinned.

'I agree Steven, after all we have her best interest at heart.'

'Indeed.'

They quickly left the precinct and drove towards her house. They called Chin to let him know where they were going, then told him to stay put in case something was really wrong.

While driving Steve's mind wandered. He wanted Kono to be happy, and Chris made her smile so that was a plus on the guy's side. Steve had stepped aside, he even tried to fake some supportiveness.

_Flashback_

_Steve was sitting at his desk filling out some paperwork when a low whistle coming from Danny interrupted his work. He looked up at the disturbance and suddenly couldn't even remember his name. _

_Kono was dressed in a beautiful light blue dress, tight at the top and with a wide skirt that ended just below the knees. It showed off her figure perfectly and made her brown eyes seem lighter yet more intense. _

_Steve knew he was staring and quickly recovered by clearing his throat._

_Kono blushed at all the attention, inwardly she nearly melted at the heated gaze Steve had thrown her way. God, how she wished he would look at her like that more often. She turned to show of the dress. _

'_Hot date?'_

'_Yes, I'm going out with Chris tonight, he's taking me to Kailua's.'_

_Steve's spirits dampened a little but at the adorable smile that appeared on her face as she described where he was taking her he realized he had no right to feel that way. So instead he swallowed his pride and put on a supporting smile. _

'_Fancy! I hope you have a wonderful time.'_

_Kono looked to Steve and saw nothing but honesty there. She smiled and nodded then turned and left to go on her date. _

'_Stop drooling Steve.'_

_Danny grinned as his partner stared after Kono. He was sure that regardless of the fact that Steve had never said or even implied that he liked Kono in a more than a professional way, he really did. When Kono wasn't around he was constantly looking at her office with a wistful look on his face, and he constantly grilled Chin on Chris. Danny even knew that Steve had done a background check on the guy. _

_Shaking his head he left for his office, as Steve turned to do the same. _

They were arriving at the house and though nothing seemed out of the ordinary Steve took out his gun. Walking up the stairs to her house and checking if the door was locked he found it still open. Senses on high alert he motioned for Danny to cover him. He opened the door and pushed it open with his gun. He quickly secured the house until he came to the bedroom. The door was closed so he pried it open and stuck his gun around the corner then followed with his head. As he focused on the bed he relaxed a little but he still wasn't sure if there was no threat. Quickly securing the rest of the bedroom he quietly walked in. He was concerned that she still hadn't responded to his presence.

Sitting down next to her on the side she was facing he took his hand and brushed away her hair and he gasped as he saw her face. Danny saw the shock on his friends face and moved to the other side of the bed to see what he saw. It filled him with rage but it was nothing compared to the rage Steve felt. He felt like hitting something, but his priority was with Kono, but with her sleeping he could do nothing.

Not knowing where else she might have been injured he softly stroked her cheek on the place that was not blue.

Kono felt something stroke her cheek, at first it felt wonderful but as she remembered last night she tensed and curled up into a ball trying to get away from the hand. She groaned as pain shot through her body.

'Kono, it's Steve, don't move ok? You're hurt, you could make it worse.'

Through the haze of pain and sleep she thought she could hear Steve. What was he doing here?

'Steve?'

'Yeah, I'm here, don't move. You're safe now.'

Steve looked concerned, she seemed really out of it. Maybe she had a concussion, regardless she needed to be in hospital.

'Daniel, call Chin tell him to an APB out on Christopher Dunne.'

'Steve, you don't know he did this.'

'I don't care! Damn it, he's probably the last person to have see her last night, which means he's a suspect or a witness. Get a warrant and go find the brat!'

Daniel was a little taken aback by his friends attitude but he understood as well. He was worried and angry and right now it was Kono that mattered. Daniel went outside to make the call to Chin, then called the hospital.

Steve didn't know what to do, but the best thing in his mind was to see the extent of her injuries. He carefully tried to change her position by pushing her onto her back, but it only made her cramp up.

'Kono, please listen, you need to show me what he did to you, I have to see.'

Kono groaned at being wakened. She opened her eyes warily, not really focusing on anything. It had him worried and confirmed the fact that she had a concussion.

'Steve, what are you doing here?'

'You were hurt last night, remember? Where does it hurt Kono?'

She sighed as his cool hands framed her face, and closed her eyes again.

'Everywhere, but you hands feel nice.'

Steve was shocked as she leaned into his palms and sighed again. '_Where is that damn ambulance?'_

'Kono you have to stay awake! Just look at me.'

Kono pried her eyes open with a tremendous amount of effort and stared into his piercing blue eyes.

'You have really pretty eyes.' She said dreamily.

'Why thank you, you too. Now I need you to tell me what happened.'

Kono got a faraway look in her eyes.

'He hit me, Chris, he said I didn't love him.'

Steve's eyes went stone cold at her words and he vowed he'd kill the rat once he got his hands on him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Broken**

The doctor looked at the three men sitting in the waiting room. They had been there since early that morning and had not left for more than a minute. One native looking man was sitting slumped against the wall, now obviously asleep. The blond, small man was cautiously observing the third man who was impatiently pacing through the waiting area, deep in an internal struggle. He could see that all three men cared deeply for the girl now in the ICU.

He approached them cautiously, almost afraid that any wrong movement could get him killed. Which was ridiculous but somehow it made him feel safer to approach with caution.

As soon as Steve saw the doctor he stopped pacing and stood ramrod straight. His eyes asking the questions he wasn't able to voice.

Not wanting to waste any time on formalities the doctor plowed straight into the prognosis.

'Your friend was very lucky, she comfortably resting now. She has a few broken ribs, a few bruised ones, a fracture break in her left wrist and a lot of bruising all over her body.'

The doctor paused, not sure if he should tell them the next part.

'Spit it out Doc.'

Steve could see the doctor had some more bad news for them, and he wanted, no he needed to know it all.

'Some bruising on her chest and thighs suggest abuse of a different kind… we had to use a rape kit.'

Steve closed his eyes and balled his fists and took a few calming breaths. Not that it was at all calming him. He let his training take over, going into full on SEAL mode.

'Can we see her?'

'Yes, but just for a little while. Right now we're keeping her sedated enough to keep her comfortable and sleepy. To give her body a chance to heal before dealing with the emotional trauma as well.'

The doctor said his goodbyes and left the men alone after telling them where Kono was.

Steve turned to Chin and Danny. He could see the worry there, and he was sure it was reflected in his own eyes.

'We go see Kono together then Danny and I are going to kill the son of a bitch that did this to her. Chin you stay here and look after her ok?'

'Actually I'd rather be out there looking boss.'

Steve looked at Chin, seeing the anger there he couldn't blame the guy for wanting to be out there, but he had the nagging feeling that Kono wasn't out of danger just yet. He needed someone to watch her.

'I'll stay Steve, you guys go and catch that ass.'

Steve looked at Danny and nodded. They turned as one to the room where Kono was laying, looking impossibly small and fragile against the white sheets.

Chin went first, as the others waited just outside, nearly tearing up as he saw his cousin lying there. He felt so guilty, knowing something was wrong, he should have been there. He had never trusted Chris.

Second was Danny, he whispered to her that they would catch him, that they would make him pay, and to tell her to wake up soon or Steve would probably fall apart. He was sure that nowhere in the world would be safe for Chris now. Steve was like a pit-bull with a bone. Kono had always been able to calm Steve down.

Last in was Steve. He sat down in the chair next to her bed and making sure no one was watching took her hand and pressed a kiss on it.

_Kono was floating somewhere white and fluffy, it was like being surrounded by cotton balls or something. Suddenly she felt a tingle on her hand. Someone was here she could feel it. But who? _

'Now you listen to me ok, I have to leave in few minutes but I want you to know that I'll do everything to keep you safe. I'll get Chris and he'll pay, I'll make sure his body will never be found.'

Steve took a deep breath, this was not what she needed.

'Don't worry ok, you'll be out of here in no time and we'll have a barbeque or something. You just focus on getting better.'

Not really knowing what to say he stayed quiet.

_Kono heard a voice, something about a body and a barbeque. Was it Steve? Steve always tried to get them to barbeque. Wait he said he was going to leave, she didn't want that. But how to make him stay?_

Steve looked at her face for what seemed like an eternity until a small cough broke his trance like state.

He quickly let go of her hand and moved to the door. In his haste he didn't see her fingers move, trying to catch his.

AN: Short chapter I know, next chapter will be longer, the boys will be chasing Chris all over the island.


	4. Chapter 4

**Broken **

_Flashback_

_Chris looked at Kono with a smile but it was definitely faked. She was once again talking about her team, and in particular Steve McGarrett. It was really starting to annoy him. He had tried to steer the conversation to surfing a few times and it worked but it always came back to 5-0. _

_Chris knew this wasn't the Kono he remembered and it angered him. She had always been all over him before she blew out her knee. Hell! She once admitted that she wanted to marry him. When he had left her to find fortune he had no idea she would grow up to be this kick ass woman. So when had heard through the grapevine how she had developed he had to see for himself. _

_Boy was he surprised. She had morphed into a beautiful woman and he wanted her back. She dated him for sure, but he wanted more. So he wined and dined the girl, hoping to get more out of it. But so far no luck, but tonight was the night. _

'_How about we get out of here?'_

'_Sure, what did you have in mind?'_

_Great, now she was playing hard to get._

'_How about the beach behind your house? We could watch a movie afterwards?'_

_Kono felt uncomfortable at the way he looked at her, and couldn't shake the feeling he wanted something she wasn't ready for. Regardless she followed him, she trusted him. _

_Walking down the beach was nice and relaxed they didn't talk much just enjoying each other's company. When he tugged her hand and turned her towards him she felt a shiver of anticipation. He kissed her gently and she relaxed against him but as she made to pull away he grabbed the back of her neck and roughly pulled her back crashing his lips to hers. _

_She pushed him off roughly after a few moments not liking his aggressive pursuit. _

'_What? You don't want me?'_

'_I like you, but I don't want that, not so fast.'_

'_Oh please, you've always wanted me, even back then you couldn't keep your hands of me.'_

_He said it with a sneer and it instantly killed any feelings she might still have had for him. She turned to walk away when he roughly grabbed her wrist. She felt it snap and gasped in pain. _

'_You're mine you hear me!'_

'_NO!' She kicked him in the gut and ran away from him, clutching her painful wrist. _

_He chased her of course, and tackled her from behind. He roughly kissed her in her neck then turned her around by her waist leaving painful marks there with his sheer force. She fought back but he was stronger and he kept squeezing her wrist making her vision go white with pain. _

_He had his way with her, and though it was over rather quick it felt like he had been at it all night. She felt sore and she knew she'd have bruises everywhere. She felt blood in her mouth from the times he had hit her as she fought. _

'_You're nothing but a cheap slut, a whore, you never loved me, and you only care about your team and your precious McGarrett. No way will he have you now!'_

_With that final sentence he left her in the sand as she cried. _

Kono gasped awake. She tried to move up but quickly sank back into the bed.

'Calm down, you're in the hospital, its ok.'

_Danny!_

She tried to relax by taking some deep breaths but realized it hurt too much to breathe.

'What happened?'

'You were hurt, you're in hospital, and you have a few broken ribs, so try not to move or breathe too much.'

She grinned at that and relaxed back into the pillows. She then had flashes of the night before and her face scrunched up in embarrassment and pain. '_I can't believe he did that to me.'_

Steve&KonoSteve&KonoSteve&KonoSteve&Kono 

Steve drew his gun and motioned for Chin to follow his lead as they searched Chris's apartment. It looked eerily similar to Kono's house and bile formed in his throat. Quickly searching the house they came up empty.

'Have HPD sweep the place for anything incriminating.'

Chin nodded and got on the phone when suddenly the back door opened and in stepped Christopher Dunne.

Steve's vision went red as he zeroed in on his target.

Chris saw the commander's menacing look, turned and ran. Steve grinned a maniacal grin and took off after him.

The chase was relatively short. Steve didn't even have to really try, and the fact that the idiot ran into a dead ending street, well it suited Steve's needs just fine.

'Christopher, fancy seeing you here.'

'McGarrett.' The idiot sneered.

'Please just fight, help me out here, I really need it.'

Christopher actually looked scared, but in his mind one of the reasons Kono didn't love him was the man in front of him so he took a fighting stance and complied with Steve's request.

Steve was wildly surprised when the idiot actually prepped himself to fight. ´_This guy is crazy, well whatever he wants to fight, I want to fight, let's do it!'_

The fight was over in a few minutes. Steve had the upper hand, though Chris got in a few shots leading to a broken lip and a blue eyebrow for Steve. But it had been worth it. HPD had arrived as the first punches were dealt but they didn't interfere. They saw the primal look on the commander's face and feared that more people than Christopher Dunne would get hurt if they tried to get between the two. So instead they watched.

At one point Steve had him on the floor and kicked him in the ribs. Then he leaned into the man.

'Is that how you broke her ribs?' Another kick.

Then Chris shot out his leg, making Steve lose balance for a second as Chris got back up.

'No I broke them as I dug in my hands while I rode her out.'

The entire scene fell silent. Nothing could be heard. Steve could hear it ringing in his head, and then he saw white.

He didn't realize he was crushing the guys face even though four HPD officers were trying to restrain him. Only when Chin got into his line of vision and punched him in the nose did he wake up from his rage.

'Get that rat out of my sight.'

The officers hurried to comply, afraid that the commander might actually murder the man if they didn't.

He walked away from the scene flexing and retracting his finger trying to regain some control.

'Steve?'

'Yeah?'

'Sorry I hit you brah, but I can't have you locked up for murder right now, Kono just woke up.'

Steve turned and strode to his car in long strides.

'You coming?'

Chin was surprised at the sudden change in mood but decided not to question and instead got into the car.


	5. Chapter 5

**Broken**

Danny saw Chin moving into the room and waited for Steve to follow. When he saw Steve he knew they had found Christopher and suddenly he felt a lot better.

'That looks painful.' He said it quietly making sure not to wake the now sleeping Kono.

'How is she?' Steve ignored Danny's comment, not wanting to explain he just nearly killed a man.

'She woke up about thirty minutes ago, she didn't talk much, she seemed to remember what happened though.'

Steve closed his eyes briefly and hung his head. He wished he could just erase what happened that night from her memory.

'Why don't I take over for a while Danny?'

It was phrased as a question but Danny understood. Get out.

'Sure, I need some new clothes anyhow, spilled my coffee.'

Chin also got the message, and though he loved his cousin, he knew that Steve would be the most help to her as she woke up. Those two had an unspoken bond and a deep friendship. How it had happened he didn't know, but Steve was what Kono needed right now.

Steve sat down on the uncomfortable chair and once again took her hand in his. Giving into impulse, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. He sat back and closed his eyes; her hand still in his he fell asleep.

Kono woke feeling deliriously happy, she remembered Danny telling her they were giving her the happy drugs which probably had something to do with her mood. She tried to move her right hand and fingers, but quickly realized her right hand was in a cast, right she broke it.

Then she tried the right. But there was something wrong with this hand too. It was very warm and somehow she couldn't move her fingers. She quickly realized the hand was being held by another hand, but who's?

She opened her eyes, and squinted at the bright light. Blinking a few times she got rid of the tears in her eyes and leaned her head to the left. What she saw melted her heart. Steve McGarrett was slouched in his chair, his head back a small snore emitting from his mouth, fast asleep.

Despite all that she had been through the last day or so she found that she felt safe and comforted by his presence. She looked back to the ceiling and made a vow right there and then that she would not let what happened ruin her life. It would take a while to process but she would not let it ruin her.

Steve felt a twinge near his fingers and shot awake looking straight into a pair of hazel eyes.

She saw her frown and study a spot on his face, she had probably seen the bruises Chris had put there. Wanting to put her at ease he said:

'You should see the other guy.'

Looking deep into his eyes she saw the burning anger that was still there and she knew instinctively that he had found Chris.

'Just how badly did you hurt him?'

'Does it matter?'

Kono seemed to ponder this then smiled a small smile and lay back down.

'No, it doesn't.'

Glad he wasn't about to get reprimanded for beating the man he stood up so he could see her face.

'How are you doing?'

'Honestly? I think I'm ok. They gave me some pretty good drugs.'

Steve wasn't fooled; she was putting up a brave face and deflecting the question. He knew, because he was the master at it, which made him see straight through her.

He stood over her and cupped her face gently; careful of the bruises, as he had done when he had found her. He looked deep into her eyes and she dared not look away.

'Liar.'

He said it as a whisper and it was all she could take. How could he see through her? The tears started silently the she started to sob. He pulled her up carefully and cradled her to his chest as she cried. The healing process had begun.

Kono clung to him as if he were her lifeline in the ocean. She felt the stress leave her body as she sagged into his. She rested her head over his chest and heart and listened to the sound, slowly lulling her to calmness.

He could feel her breathing slow, she wasn't asleep but at least she wasn't crying anymore. He tried to pull back but she held him tighter. Knowing she wasn't going to let go anytime soon he shifted his body to lay beside her then guided her head to his chest.

'Sleep, I'll be here to keep you safe.'

Normally Kono would have hit him over the head with her shoe if he said something like that, but right then she needed to hear the words and to believe them. With him she really did believe she would be kept safe. She sighed and rested her hand on his shoulder, making the embrace more intimate and comforting.

'Thank you for beating the crap out of him.'

'I left some for you… for when you're feeling better.'

She smiled and so did he. The man knew her that was for sure.

Just as she was falling asleep she whispered:

'I love you Steve'

Steve's eyes flew wide open, and then a smile appeared on his face. He realized she had no idea he had heard, but that didn't matter.

'I love you Kono.'

The sleeping woman in his arms never reacted to his words, but he knew that though she had not heard his confession it would be the bringer of change. But first she needed to heal and he promised to do whatever it took to help her.

**AN: Whoa! Where did the 'I love you's' come from? My fingers are writing things my head has not told them to put on paper. Oh well! They don't really know the true extent of their feelings, so lots of more writing before they're an 'us'. **


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all the loving reviews! I woke up this morning and had 18 new emails  I feel so happy now! And on special request a long and smutty chapter. 

Btw: special thanks to Sparrowhawk1952 for reminding me Steve has immunity, he will need it. 

**Broken**

Danny felt rather drained. After having spent the better part of the day sitting in a hospital chair he felt stiff and rather unsanitary. After having changed into some loose fitting pants and a new shirt he, for once, decided not to wear a tie and quickly rushed back to the hospital to see if his rookie had decided to join the waking yet.

What he saw when he got there made him smile. Steve and Kono were wrapped up completely, so much that you couldn't tell where one ended and the other began. Looking at their faces the physical evidence of their struggles made them look in synch with each other. But what Danny noticed the most were the content smiles on both their faces, as if they finally found the place where they belonged. Not wanting to disturb the rest they both so desperately needed he quickly backed out and went to find Chin.

He found Chin talking to a female doctor and decided to let the man be. Instead he quickly called his daughter.

'Hello?'

'Hey pumpkin'

'Danno! Are you coming to pick me up soon?'

'I'm sorry sweetie, but I can't. Do you remember Kono? Daddy's friend from work?'

'Yes, she was nice; we played with the dolphin on Uncle Steve's desk.'

'_Uncle Steve?' When did that happen?_

'Well Kono she got hurt today, she's going to be fine, but right now Danno has to help take care of her so she can get better soon ok?'

'Ok daddy, tell her I said hello. Can I come visit?'

'Sure, just not yet, she's still sleeping, I'll come pick you up when she's a little better.'

'Ok, love you Danno.´

´Love you too.´

He hung up and realized that Chin was no longer in conversation. Quickly walking up to the man he asked what the doctor had said.

´She told me that they were able to get DNA. He´ll hang that´s for sure, they´re cross-referencing it now, but it might take a while. I talked to a judge and we have permission to hold the man longer than 48 hours.´

Danny was impressed, Chin sure was levelheaded.

´Impressive.´

´Yes, well, it turns out that I´m not really needed in there.´

He pointed towards the room where his two friends were sleeping and smiled. Knowing that Chin wasn´t mad about the compromising position their boss and his cousin were in, he smiled back.

Neither said anything more, knowing that whatever happened with Steve and Kono, it was their business and they would be informed whenever they deemed it time. But that didn´t mean they wouldn´t keep an eye out. They were detectives after all.

KS&KS&KS&KS&KS&KS&KS&KS&KS

Steve woke up shaking. Quickly realizing it wasn't him that was shaking he turned to the woman in his arms. Kono was whimpering and crying softly, but it appeared that she was still a sleep. Yet another nightmare. Looking at his watch he realized it was the third one in the two hours they had been lying there. He quickly set to work trying to ease her out of the nightmare.

He held her a little tighter then rubbed her upper arm. About half an hour ago he had done the same and it had seemed to calm her down. The whimpering stopped. Next he started to whisper in her ear. Little sentences of complete nonsense about past cases and things they did together. Soon enough the shaking stopped as well. Now came the hard part.

As her breathing slowed she suddenly took a sharp intake. She was awake. She looked up at Steve knowing she'd find him awake and worriedly looking at her. The pain in his eyes was what set her off this time, and she burst out in tears.

Steve did nothing but hold her this time. She grabbed onto his shirt and cried. And though her ribs were painful from all the sobs, she couldn't seem to stop.

A few minutes later she settled down and the tension left her shoulders under his hands slightly rubbing them.

'It'll get better.'

Kono looked up at him.

'How do you know?'

She saw a shadow flicker over his face before he shifted it to a neutral stance, and she suddenly regretted asking. She had expected him to shut down, but was pleasantly surprised when he started talking.

'On my second tour in Iraq I was stationed in one of the more backwatered parts of the country, lots of enemy activity. I was young, cocky and most of all overconfident in my abilities. We were riding in a convoy from place A to place B as usual when we were ambushed in a narrow street. There was nowhere to run; all we could do was try to ride it out until air support came in. It never did. Of the 56 men there only 6 survived the initial attack; they were taken as hostages and smuggled out of the country. I don't know where exactly they took us, but it wasn't a very nice place.'

He paused and she could see that the place still haunted him.

'I was there for 4 weeks, and in those four weeks I saw things I'll never forget no matter how much I want to. Some things just don't leave. I escaped with 3 others, the other 2 we never saw again. The nightmares come back sometimes but they do get less vivid and I thank whatever god is up there for that.'

Now they were comforting each other and somehow it made Kono feel better. Knowing she was more than just a victim.

They laid there in silence for a while until Steve realized he should really leave her to rest on her own. He didn't want to leave but he knew he had to. The three words they both had said still weighed heavily on his mind, but now was not the time to think about such feelings. He needed to go kill the man who made her feel this way, who made her relive a horrible situation she should have never been in, in the first place. Oh yes, Christopher Dunne was a dead man walking.

He got up slowly and turned his back towards her then hopped off the bed.

Kono immediately missed his warmth but didn't dare to say anything that would make her seem needy.

'So, who would you like me to send in, Danny or Chin?'

'_You, Steve, just you.'_

'Send in both, I want to ask them something.'

Kono had seen the haze in his eyes, the look he always got when he was about to do something stupid and reckless. He needed some back-up.

Steve nodded, and then did something totally out of character that had her floating on a cloud the rest of the day. He kissed her. It was just a small peck on the side of her mouth, hell even her cheek, but she felt tingly all over and she smiled a stupid grin that he returned. Then he turned and left.

Danny had been reading some stupid magazine when he saw cargo pants appearing in his line of vision.

'Steven, have a nice nap?'

'Yes Daniel, I have, now the lady has asked for your and Chin's presence.'

Danny looked up and saw a goofy look on his friends face. Barely containing his laughter he got up and grabbed Chin to see Kono. He had no idea what happened in that room but when he saw Kono's matching goofy look, he knew something was going on.

'Kono, have a nice nap?'

Kono actually blushed, not knowing why really since nothing really happened, but it had felt so intimate and comfortable. Not wanting Danny to realize she was falling for her boss she replied with some snarky comment.

'As a matter of fact yes, having broken ribs can make lying down a little hard.'

'I'm sure Steve was the perfect gentleman and helped you out, out of the goodness of his heart?'

'Indeed he did.'

A small staring competition ensued until Chin loudly cleared his throat. Kono and Danny turned to him with matching innocent looks. Chin just rolled his eyes.

'Boss said you wanted to talk to us?'

Kono's face darkened a little.

'Yeah, I want one of you with Steve at all times.'

Danny's eyes almost fell out of his eye sockets. '_She called him Steve! She's ordering us around?'_

'What? Why?'

'Because he's about to do something stupid, I just know it and I don't want us to lose him because he's being accused and convicted of murder.'

'He has immunity, I'm sure the governor wouldn't mind.'

'Guys please? Just go find him Danny and make sure he doesn't kill anyone.'

Danny saw the genuine worry in her eyes and nodded then left to find Steve, making a phone call to the governor's office in the process just to be on the safe side.

'So coz…'

'Don't start ok? Give me some time to work it out on my own before you start meddling.'

Kono knew her cousin was worried about her, and also about her feelings towards a certain commander but now was not the time to discuss it. She was too worried about why Steve had suddenly left.

Chin looked up surprised, not knowing where the fire came from, but he respected her wish. Regardless of how he felt sometimes she was an adult and she could make her own choices. Besides if there was anyone good enough for his cousin it would be Steve, though Steve would never hear that.

Steve&Kono Steve&Kono Steve&Kono Steve&Kono Steve&Kono Steve&Kono Steve&Kono

Steve walked into the precinct and every officer that saw him immediately took two steps back. He was a man on a mission and no one would get in his way.

When he got to the cells he motioned with his hand to open it, the officer quickly complied knowing very well he would be on the commander's to do list if he didn't.

Steve stood in front of the cell where Chris lay on his cot. Feeling someone staring at him the man in question looked up and smiled.

'Well, if it isn't commander McGarrett.'

'Mr. Dunne, how are the ribs?'

'I don't know, how's the weak mind?'

McGarrett actually growled.

'If you think that all I'm going to do to you is that, you are sadly mistaken. You messed with the wrong team.'

The menacing way in which the message was delivered shook Chris a bit but it didn't make him retreat.

'Do your best commander.'

'Oh I will, guard would you please open this cell then please leave us alone.'

The guard looked at Steve as if he'd gone mad, but complied none the less.

Now Chris really was scared, there were no witnesses.

'I'll sue; I'll make sure you'll never work anywhere again.'

'Be my guest, it'll be worth it when I hear your skull crack under my fingers.'

Steve was slowly stalking into the cell leaving Chris nowhere to go but backwards towards the wall.

'Not so brave now huh?'

Steve grinned then launched forward tackling Chris to the ground. The tussle was clearly in Steve's favor once more. Soon Chris was bleeding from his mouth and nose and his leg stuck out at an odd angle. Steve was straddling him and now repeatedly hitting the man's face.

'Commander McGarrett!'

Steve stopped mid-punch. Not turning around he answered:

'Governor.'

This was the moment Chris started to speak up, which he really shouldn't have.

'Governor, I want him fired! He attacked me!'

'Really? I didn't see a thing. Commander would you please help this man up for a minute.'

Steve had no idea what she was going to do; he complied with her request and held him up, since he could no longer stand by himself.

The governor took a few steps forward until she was right in his face.

'You raped a girl that is a very close friend of mine, now I don't like shit like that happening anywhere, but even more so when it happens on my island. Now I have just gotten the results of a DNA test taken at the hospital, and you have been positively identified. Therefore I called in a few favors and pleaded for a quick handling of your case. The hearing is tomorrow. This note here says you will be locked away for 15 years with no probation, if you ever make it there.'

She looked back at Steve, then pulled back her arm and struck the man clear in the face with her fist; the breaking of bone could be heard.

'Commander McGarrett, though you have immunity on this island and are free to do with this man as you please I suggest you let him rest, he has a big day tomorrow.'

Steve understood the message. And let the man go, leaving him in a heap on the floor.

**AN: Next chapter fasts forwards a little, to when Kono leaves the hospital, by then Chris is in jail. **


	7. Chapter 7

**You're amazing reviews have seriously moved me, I laughed and nearly cried at some, they were so sweet :D Thank you from the bottom of my Steve&Kono love infested heart!**

**Broken**

Steve woke up to a tickling feeling on his nose. Scrunching his face to get rid of it he then heard a small giggle. His mouth automatically curved upwards. His bedmate was awake. Faking grumpiness he swatted the offending hand tickling him and mumbled a 'go away'.

This was their standard wake up ritual and he come to like it the last 2 weeks. He was sad to see it end today. Steve had been staying at the hospital since that very first day, making sure Kono ate, slept and was generally in a good mood. He was there when she had nightmares and hadn't left her side for more than a few hours to go shower and change clothes.

It had calmed Kono, but it had also calmed Steve. He felt very protective of her and he needed to know she was safe, he was sad to know he had to leave her to her own devices today. They had planned a small party to celebrate her release from hospital that afternoon. They'd have a barbeque and then he'd have to go home alone, he wasn't looking forward to it.

Unbeknownst to Steve, Kono was feeling the exact same thing. She felt safe when Steve was around; she noticed that when he was around the nightmares weren't as bad. She was afraid that if she was alone again they would come back full force. She had been talking to a councilor but he couldn't really help her. It would heal in time, but how long that would take no one could tell. But she knew for sure that if Steve was there beside her it would go a lot faster than on her own.

Since she was allowed to walk, Steve took her out to walk in the hospital gardens, knowing she hated being inside all day. He made sure they had some food with them and he they had a lazy morning in the sun.

Over the course of the two weeks, physical contact between them had become easier and commonplace. They touched each other, she hung on to him while walking and even holding hands was normal now.

Like now under the tree, he sat with his back against the tree trunk while she leaned against him resting her back against his chest. Even Danny and Chin no longer made any comments about it. It seemed to help Kono relax so they were cool with it. Both Chin and Danny had noticed how close the two had become. They just hoped their friends wouldn't get hurt once everything went back to the status quo.

'Are you ready to get out of here?'

'Definitely, I hate hospitals.'

Steve chuckled, she sounded like a broken record on that, if he had a penny for every time she had said that in the last two weeks, he'd be a rich man.

'Well, we'd better get going; Danny and Chin will be here any moment.'

Steve helped her up and as he turned to start walking towards the ward she grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

'Before we go and before Danny and Chin come I just wanted… What I mean to say is… I….'

Kono took a deep breath.

'Thank you, for everything you've done for me. And don't say it was nothing, because it meant everything to me. I know things are going to go back to normal soon enough but regardless of how we got here, I really enjoyed the last two weeks, spending it with you.'

Steve didn't know what to say. He saw the emotion in her eyes, she meant every word.

He stepped forward and engulfed her in a hug.

'I loved every minute I spent with you.'

He heard her sigh and somehow felt something was ending.

'Why does it feel like we're saying goodbye?'

Kono worded his feelings perfectly. But he decided not to let her catch on to his feelings.

'We're not, I'll always be there for you, and I'm just a phone call away.'

They hugged for a minute longer then pulled back simultaneously and walked, hand in hand, back to the ward.

**Later that night **

Kono lay in bed looking at the ceiling. She felt restless and scared.

'_Chris is in jail! Get yourself together.'_

The guys had thrown her a party and she had felt fine, she was actually happy. But when Chin had driven her home, the further she got from Steve's house the more uncomfortable she felt. Chin had offered to stay, but she knew Chin wasn't what she needed.

She couldn't get rid of the thought that only a few hundred meters away he had done those things to her. She had woken up twice from a nightmare tonight. She tossed and turned a little more when all of a sudden she remembered Steve's words from that afternoon.

'_I'll always be there for you; I'm just a phone call away.'_

Feeling ridiculous she got out of her bed, pulled on a jumper, grabbed her keys and got into her car. On autopilot she drove to his house.

She used the key he had given to her at the beginning of 5-0, saying that in times of emergency it was a necessity to be able to enter each other's house.

She climbed the stairs to his bedroom and snuck in. She was surprised that the commander hadn't noticed her yet.

Steve had been awake all night, he felt cold even though it was nearly 20 degrees in his room. He knew why, something was missing and he hated it. Steve heard a floorboard crack and opened his eyes grabbing his gun from under the pillow as he turned.

'It's me!'

'Kono?'

'Yeah.'

Steve quickly put the gun away then went into protective mode.

'Are you ok? Did something happen?'

Kono sighed, not really wanting to explain why she was there. But Steve seemed to know instinctively anyway. He looked at her in the darkness and then opened the blankets as an open invitation to join him. She didn't hesitate and got in. Snuggling up to him and laying her head on his chest she felt the remnants of the tension she had accumulated through the night melt away. Soon they were both fast asleep.

The next morning neither said anything about the fact that she had spent the night. Steve had to leave for work, after two weeks of free time they needed to get back to catching bad guys. Kono had another two weeks off. As they sat to breakfast Kono could feel his eyes on her.

'What?'

'Why don't you stay here for the coming two weeks? That way if you need anything you don't have to ride across town.' '_If you need me you don't have to ride across town.'_

Kono wanted to say yes full heartedly but something stopped her. She knew she loved him, but did he feel anything remotely close to that for her? Was it a good idea to spend even more time with him, only to get her heart broken when he was done playing house with her?

But on the other hand she could really use the comfort he provided, and was it really that bad to live the fantasy she had been living lately for another two weeks?

'Yes, I'd like that.'

Steve was shocked, he had been positive she would say no, which made him realize maybe she wasn't as healed as he had previously thought. The old Kono would have fought him every step of the way. His heart did a flip flop of joy and he smiled at her.

'You should get going; you're going to be late. Oh, and could you… don't tell Danny and Chin I'm here ok? I've had enough of their suggestive comments to last a lifetime.'

Steve knew exactly what she was talking about. Danny had been on his ass all of the last two weeks about his feelings for Kono and though Danny was absolutely right, it didn't make it any less annoying. Even if Kono wanted him, this wasn't the right time; she needed time to get over the events that occurred on the beach. Realizing Kono was waiting for his reply he answered:

'Yeah, I won't say a word. Use anything you need, if you can't find something or you need anything just give me a call ok?'

She nodded. Steve acted on impulse and kissed her cheek then turned and left.

Kono stood there for a minute longer until a wide smile appeared on her face. She was playing house with Steve, who'd have thought?

**AN: Well we did of course! ;) Playing house with Steve, wonder how that's going to go! Some awkward silences, maybe some smooching on the couch? Next chapter jam packed with fluff! (just thought I'd warn you) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Broken **

The next week went by rather fast and Kono noticed that as long as she was near Steve the nightmares would stay away. This made her once again reluctant to leave him the week after. She decided to spend as much quality time with him as possible and thus the entire week had been filled with homemade dinners, movies and watching sunsets. If she didn't know any better she'd think they were dating. The first night had been wonderful.

_Flashback_

_Steve had come home early to buy groceries, but when he walked through the door he was hit with the scent of an already cooking dinner._

'_Kono?'_

'_In here!'_

_He followed her voice into the kitchen and was faced with total destruction. His kitchen was in complete disarray, pots and pans were everywhere and when he saw her he could do nothing else but laugh. _

_Her hair was tied back; she was wearing his swimming trunks and one of his navy shirts and wore his 'I'm the boss' apron she got him for Christmas. If it was possible he fell even more in love with her. His clothes definitely looked better on her and she looked adorable. _

'_Hey, I hope you're hungry.'_

_Steve was dumbfounded. It was so incredibly domestic but he found he didn't mind. Catherine had once tried to surprise him with a homemade dinner but it had annoyed him that she had taken over his kitchen and house like that, but with Kono he was surprised to find he didn't care. _

_As he noticed her questioning look he realized he had yet to answer the question. _

'_Yes, definitely hungry. What are you making?'_

'_Chicken wings, my grandma's recipe.'_

_Steve tried to steal some of the salad that was on the counter but she hit him with her cooking utensil and glared. _

'_Not until dinner!'_

'_Yes mom!'_

_They had a wonderful time eating together then Steve decided they should watch one the movies his sister had left when she had been staying with him. Turns out they were chick flicks. Steve's face was priceless as he realized what he had gotten himself into. His choices were: the notebook, the holiday, love actually and the princess diaries. _

_Eventually he settled on love actually, it was the least annoying one, even though Kono argued they couldn't watch it because it was a Christmas movie. After fifteen minutes of arguing they settled down to watch the notebook. Kono had won the argument._

As she would the rest of the week. Steve had gone to the video store to get some more movies, but somehow he ended up watching a chick flick every single time.

The rest of the week had been spent in good spirits. The only real awkward moment was the second night she was there.

_Flashback'_

_Though Steve had been trying to postpone it, he knew eventually they would have to discuss sleeping arrangements. It was weird because for two weeks he had been sleeping beside her in the hospital but now in his own home it was a different story. Last night he had been too tired to realize the implications of her being in his bed. But now in the waking hours he saw it in a different light. Eventually Kono made it easy for him. _

_During the movie she had been getting shivers as a scene reminded her of Chris and she realized she really didn't want the nightmares tonight. She decided to swallow her pride and turned to face Steve. _

_Steve seeing her look in his direction turned his head and waited for her to speak. _

'_Can I sleep with you tonight?'_

_Kono turned a shade of red, that came out wrong._

'_What I mean is, can I sleep in your bed, with you… I don't want to sleep alone.'_

_Steve looked at her, and was once again hit by the magnitude of what had happened to her. Sometimes she acted so normal he almost forgot. But it had really rattled her. _

'_Ok listen to me, consider this an open invitation to come to my bed at any time, to cash in whenever you want and as many times as you want.'_

_She just smiled a shy smile then laid her head down on his shoulders and turned back to the TV. Steve never saw the one lone tear that rolled down her cheek at his heartfelt statement. _

The rest of the week was pure bliss.

Tuesday morning Steve opened his eyes to a dark room. Somehow he felt something was wrong, as he listened to Kono breathing beside him. She was not having a nightmare, so why did something feel out of place. Deciding to shrug it off he focused on Kono lying in his arms. He would never tire of watching her sleep.

Though nothing had changed between them Steve could feel his love for her growing. He knew it was dangerous and not at all what she needed right now, but he couldn't help it. Having her in his house made him feel happy, and Steve was not used to being that happy. He just wished she felt the same, though he had heard her confession at the hospital, he wasn't so sure if she really felt that way. She'd been traumatized; maybe she just meant it as a friend. His own insecurities were confusing him. He was Steven McGarrett! How did she capture his heart so fast, where no one else had succeeded?

Kono stirred in his arms and he stopped his internal conversation to watch. It didn't look like she was having a nightmare. She actually smiled. Suddenly her eyes flew open startling both herself and Steve.

_Kono felt incredibly relaxed, feeling the smooth chest beneath her she smiled and tilted her head upwards to meet the eyes she knew she would find. _

'_Good morning beautiful.'_

'_Good morning.'_

_He stared at her a moment longer his eyes filling with something she hadn't seen there before. _

'_I love you Kono.'_

Kono opened her eyes, meeting the same eyes as in her dream, but now filled with worry instead of the love she had seen in her dream. But just before she looked away she saw his gaze shift and she saw it. Love. Steve was in love with her. She knew it for certain right there and then, she didn't know how, but it didn't matter. She moved forward a small bit, waiting for him to meet her halfway. Hoping she hadn't misread him.

Steve was surprised that when he looked into her eyes he saw there what he had recently found in himself. Love. Kono was looking at him with love, did this mean anything? Or was it just a remnant of the dream she was having. When she leaned forward he lost all his doubts and met her halfway.

The kiss was slow and they took their time exploring each other. There was no awkwardness, no declarations of love, just slow burning passion.

Steve was careful to let her set the pace, which quickly turned a little frantic. Time to get some control. He started to slow the kiss, pulling away from her mouth and instead moving to her jaw line and neck. She willingly granted him access and let out a small sigh of appreciation.

Their kiss was interrupted with the ringing of a cell phone.

Steve groaned as Kono giggled.

'Leave it. ' Steve said as he continued his ministrations to her neck.

'Can't do that… Work.' Kono had difficulty stringing together a sentence with the amazing feelings he was conjuring with his mouth and hands.

With a stunning amount of focus she managed to tear herself away from Steve, making him fall with his nose in the pillows muffling his indignant cry, as she picked up the phone.

'Hello?'

Silence.

'Kono?'

'Yes Daniel?'

'Why are you answering Steve's phone?'

Kono blushed, in her haste to answer the phone she forgot that it was Steve's phone she was answering, not her own, and that Danny and Chin had no idea she'd been staying at Steve's all week.

'Steve's … in the shower, I brought him breakfast.'

It came out sounding like a question which only enhanced Danny's curiosity and suspicions as to why she was at the McGarrett house at 7 in the morning.

'Tell him to call me back as soon as he's done please?'

Kono could tell he wasn't buying it.

'Will do, bye Danny.' And she quickly hung up.

She let out a large puff of air when suddenly she heard something akin to a giggle coming from under the pillow next to her.

'Commander McGarrett, did you just giggle?'

*Snort* 'No.'

Kono quickly straddled him pinning him to the bed, pulling away the pillow.

'It sounded suspiciously a lot like a giggle commander.'

'Navy seals don't giggle ma'am.'

Steve looked like he was about to explode from keeping his laugh in so Kono did the one thing that could make McGarrett giggle, she poked him. And sure enough the giggle came out.

'I knew it!'

Steve laughed out loud and tickled her in her side. Quickly reversing positions and kissing her to try and shut her up. He quickly found this was an effective method. After a minute he pulled away.

'You should call Danny.'

'Way to break the mood.' Though the grin on his face didn't disappear.

'You know that if you don't call back in like 30 seconds he'll be here before you can say 'denial'.'

Steve looked at her.

'Who says I'm going to deny anything?'

Kono looked at him and saw that he wasn't kidding. He quickly sobered up and pulled away a bit, but kept looking her in the eye.

'I know that you're probably not ready for this, but I really like you Kono, and not in the 'atta girl' kind of way. I want to be with you, and that's probably the last thing you need right now, for me to complicate matters. But I'll wait, for as long as I have to, unless you don't want this?'

Steve looked at Kono with an unsure expression. She was baffled, he wanted her? How was that possible? He just basically told her he'd wait for her, that he loved her, though he had not said the words. She was stunned.

Suddenly she felt him pull away.

'Forget I said anything. I'll go call Danny.'

Kono grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards her with a hard yank making him fall right next to her. She grabbed his head with both hands and planted a firm kiss on his lips. Before he could respond she pulled away.

'Idiot! Of course I want this. Did you think I'd still be here if I didn't?'

Now it was Steve's turn to be baffled. So he did the only thing he could do and kissed her. When they pulled back they both had goofy grins on their faces knowing they had found each other.

Then Steve's cell phone rang again. Laughing he picked up, back to reality.

**AN: Spoiler for next chapter don't read if you want to be totally surprised!**

**Next chapter filled with angst! Guess what? Chris escapes! … What you think it'd be that easy? This is Hawaii Five 0 people! Not just that, it's Steve, when does Steve ever do anything the easy way? Besides I really want him to beat up Chris… Again! :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**I apologize from the bottom of my love infatuated heart for not updating for a while. I have had the nastiest stomach flu ever! Besides that I had some assessments to be done. Please forgive me?**

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews, and everyone who has added this story to the favorites!**

**Broken **

'He what? How?'

Steve was beyond livid at the news he just heard.

'We don't know, all we know is that he's gone, we have no idea how he did it. They've searched the entire prison, there's no sign of him, and we're checking the camera feeds now.'

Steve felt the uneasy feeling he had that morning return. Something wasn't right.

He quickly hung up on Daniel and took a few seconds to think. He needed to get to the precinct, but not knowing where Chris was, or what his intentions would be, he knew he needed to protect Kono at all costs. But where was it safe?

Kono had not heard the conversation Steve had had with Danny, so she was blissfully unaware of the situation. Her head was up in the clouds with the events that happened that morning. That was until Steve came back into the bedroom with a clouded face. He refused to look at her which sent alarm bells ringing in her ear. Had he changed his mind?

'What's wrong?'

At her concerned voice he finally looked up and his eyes were filled with pain.

'Chris escaped. We need to go to the precinct.'

He didn't elaborate nor de he have to, all his emotions were plain to see in the way he held his body and his expression. Kono just nodded and followed him out of the house.

When they arrived at the precinct Steve quickly got to work in figuring out where Chris had hidden. Kono stayed out of his way, as did the other two team members. Steve's posture screamed anger and frustration and he looked like he was about to explode.

Danny looked up as he heard a string of curses coming out of Steve's office. Wincing he looked over at Kono who's eyes were solely focused on Steve, a small frown gracing her features. She suddenly stood up and walked over to Steve's office.

Steve had moved towards the window and clenched his fists in frustration. An entire day to waste and they were no closer to finding the jerk.

He heard someone enter his office and instinctively knew it was Kono. He tensed even further.

Danny was watching Kono enter the office. He saw Steve tense even more as his shoulders set and he clenched his fists further. He saw Kono approach slowly. She reached out with one hand and saw her touch his shoulder slightly. She paused, waiting for him to relax more, when he didn't she closed the remaining space between them and hugged him from behind. It took a few seconds but Danny saw his friend deflate. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but it seemed to calm Steve considerably. After a while he turned to hug Kono properly and as he turned Danny could see the conflicting emotions on Steve's face. Something he wasn't used to seeing as Steve was always in control of his emotions. Suddenly Danny wondered what had happened between those two.

He was even more shocked as Steve pushed Kono slightly away, looked her in the eye and then pressed a kiss to her forehead.

'Something is going on with them.' Danny mumbled under his breath.

**A couple of hours later **

'Did you find anything yet?'

'No, but that doesn't mean it isn't there.'

Danny looked at his friend. There were dark circles under his eyes and he seemed wary and almost predatory, as if he expected the shit to hit the fan at any moment. He may be right.

'Look Steve, there's nothing more you can do tonight, get some sleep.'

Steve looked at him, like it was the last thing he wanted to do.

'Take Kono home with you, go to sleep, I'll hold the fort.'

Danny pinned Steve with a pointed look and glanced at Kono, who was half asleep on his couch in the corner of his office.

Steve followed his line of vision and his face softened. He looked back at Danny and nodded then took off for his office, quietly waking up Kono.

When they were in the car not a word was spoken, Steve grabbed her hand with his and didn't let it go the entire ride. When they got to the house the silence continued. Kono changed quickly in the bathroom then let Steve do his things.

Steve decided not to change, he still had a feeling that there was something wrong and he wanted to be able to respond immediately if necessary, he didn't even take off his boots. Just cleaned his shirt and shorts then moved back into the bedroom. What he saw melted his heart.

Kono was wrapped up in his sheets, hugging his pillow to her chest and snoring softly. He smiled and vowed there and then he was not going to let this woman get away from him.

He quickly moved to the side of the bed behind her and kneeled on the bed. He slid behind her on the sheets and tentatively put his left arm around her body. She sighed in her sleep and unconsciously moved closer. Taking this as a sign that it was ok, he pulled her closer and spooned himself to her body. Her soft scent hit him and he finally honestly relaxed for the first time that day.

**Later that night**

Steve woke when he heard the click. He wanted to react immediately but instead focused on keeping his breath even, not allowing the man behind him to know he was awake. He slightly loosened his hold on Kono, who was blissfully still asleep.

'Get out of the bed McGarrett.'

The malice in Chris's voice didn't go unnoticed by Steve. He took a moment to weigh his options. He could attack Chris now, but then he'd risk Kono getting caught in the crossfire. He could pretend not to hear the ass, but that would once again put Kono at risk. He realized he had no choice but to contend to Chris's orders, he had to get him away from Kono.

He turned his head, and then slowly got up. He never took his eyes off of Chris. Chris obviously had no intention of waking Kono as he waved the gun to get him to move towards the stairs. Steve quietly descended the stairs feeling the barrel of the gun on his back. '_Idiot, putting a gun to my back like that! Stupid'_

Chris never knew what hit him. The second they were off the stairs Steve turned unnaturally fast and grabbed for the gun, it slid out of Chris's sweaty hands and slid away from them. The punches followed not more than a second later.

'Can't believe you want more! What is this, Round three?' Steve kept hitting him square in the face and he grinned when he saw the damage he was doing. He suddenly stopped when he felt a too familiar blow. Looking down he saw a knife stuck somewhere near his heart. His eyes widening he started to sway. Trying to somehow incapacitate Chris before he passed out.

Knowing Chris wanted to reach for the gun again he tried to grab for him but was too late. A shot rang through the house and his mind went blank. His last thought echoing through his mind; '_Kono!'_

**A/N: I'll try to update soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Broken**

Beep… Beep… Beep…

´_Would someone please turn off the annoying beeping? Seriously, people are trying to sleep! … Wait, sleep? I fell asleep? That's not right.'_

Steve felt himself wake slowly, he couldn't see anything, and all he could hear was the annoying beeping. Somehow he knew it wasn't his alarm clock.

Then he remembered. Kono, Chris, he was in his house, he needed to help Kono. His eyes shot open and he tried to get up, being hindered by something.

'Steve, No! Calm down, you're in the hospital.'

He heard Danny's voice but couldn't yet make sense of what he was saying. All he could think about was Kono.

'_Kono! I have to get to her.'_

Danny grabbed Steve by the shoulders and forcefully pushed him down to the hospital bed.

'Steve, Kono is safe, she's fine. She shot Chris, he's dead Steve. You have to calm down.'

Something finally seemed to make it through his drug induced haze.

'_Chris is dead?'_

'Dead?' Steve's voice was croaked and sore and Danny could barely hear it.

'Yes, he's dead.'

'Kono?'

'She ok, she's been incredibly worried about you though, and she'll be back in a few minutes.'

Steve sighed at the news and closed his eyes. Though he wanted to stay awake he couldn't fight the drugs that made him sleepy. By the time Kono came back a minute later he was fast asleep.

Kono stood at the coffee machine; she was beyond tired or exhausted. She had big bags under her eyes and her eyes were weary. She'd been having nightmares for the past two days, when she finally did fall asleep that is.

She hadn't left Steve's side since the second she found him on the floor, that knife sticking out of his chest. She shuddered at the thought. She thought her heart would stop beating as she had frantically searched for a pulse. Finding it there, but weakly she quickly dialed 911 and waited for the ambulance to arrive. The entire time she sat waiting she had whispered of her love for him, to hold on. She had never spared a glance at Chris.

She was startled out of her thoughts by a nurse that walked by. She quickly drew her negative thoughts of that evening back and moved back to Steve's room. The governor had made sure he had his own room and that his team was allowed to stay the entire time. When Kono had heard that she seriously wanted to hug the woman.

_Flashback_

_There was a lot of chaos as Steve was quickly rushed to the ER. Kono, Danny and Chin never more than a few steps behind of the gurney. They got to the ER and were directed to the waiting room, where they spent an agonizing four hours until they finally saw a doctor coming out of the ER telling them that Steve had been saved and was being wheeled out of surgery at that moment. _

'_Can we see him?'_

_Danny was eager to see for himself that Steve was still breathing. _

'_No sorry, only relatives are allowed.'_

'_They are relatives, or at least as close to the real thing.'_

_The doctor automatically straightened as he saw the governor of Hawaii approaching them. _

'_These three people are allowed to visit at any time they want, and they will be provided for doctor.'_

_It wasn't a request, and the doctor nodded, realizing he did not have a say in the matter._

'_How is he?'_

'_He was lucky, the knife missed his aorta. The damage was minimal and relatively easy to fix. Some bruising but nothing serious. He was lucky, one inch to the right and I'm afraid we would not be able to save him.'_

_Kono's gasp did not go unnoticed by the others and the governor squeezed her shoulder in silent support. _

'_Thank you doctor.'_

_Then she turned to the Hawaii five 0 team. _

'_Let me know as soon as he wakes up.'_

_They nodded, and as swift had she had arrived the governor left. _

Kono had not left the hospital since; instead she spent every second watching over Steve. She quickly moved back to the room and noticed that Danny had a concerned look on his face.

'What's wrong?'

Danny looked up into Kono's frantic eyes. She looked haggard and shouldn't even really be here, but he didn't have the heart to send her home to rest.

'Steve was conscious for a second there.'

Danny nearly smiled when he saw her face light up.

'He was asking about you, then promptly fell back asleep when I assured him you were ok. You know if I didn't know any better, I'd say he has a crush on you.'

Kono blinked, then blushed at his suggestive comment. Then as she thought about it, she was sure that Steve did have a crush on her, as she did with him. So she lifted her head back up, smiled at Danny, then sat back down at Steve's bedside.

Danny could only smile. Finally!

Kono was alone in the room, it was the middle of the night but she couldn't sleep. Every time she was once more bombarded with images of that night. It was the reason she could not leave Steve's side, she had to convince herself he was still there, that she had really saved him, that he would be ok.

She looked at his face as he slept, so roguishly handsome and masculine. His hair intrigued her, and she wondered if it was as soft as it looked.

Without consciously ordering her hand to move her fingers gently ran through his hair. She giggled a little as it was just as soft as she had imagined. During their little make out session she had of course ran her hand through his hair, but now she really focused on the sensations in her fingers. She was surprised when his head minutely moved, seeking out her touch.

She traced her fingers down his face to his cheek, cupping him and slowly turning his head. Her heart nearly stopped as she finally saw those piercing blue eyes staring back at her.

'That feels nice.'

He said it so softly she nearly missed it; she continued stroking his face as she smiled while a lone tear slid down her cheek.

'Are you ok?'

She snorted at that.

'I should be asking you that. You're a real idiot you know.'

He looked at her with a confused look in his eyes.

'Why didn't you call for help? You could've been killed Steve, I don't know what I…'

Steve lifted his arm to her hip and squeezed it gently.

'I'm right here, and trust me when I say, I am not going anywhere.'

She saw the honesty there and she flashed back to the morning they heard Chris had escaped.

_Flashback_

'_Who says I'm going to deny anything?'_

_Kono looked at him and saw that he wasn't kidding. He quickly sobered up and pulled away a bit, but kept looking her in the eye. _

'_I know that you're probably not ready for this, but I really like you Kono, and not in the 'atta girl' kind of way. I want to be with you, and that's probably the last thing you need right now, for me to complicate matters. But I'll wait, for as long as I have to, unless you don't want this?'_

She had told him she wanted it, and she did, more than anything. Somehow, though that morning seemed so far away, her feelings had only grown.

She leaned over and kissed him, giving into her desire and meeting his. They kissed for a little while until Kono realized his breathing changed. She pulled back and he couldn't hide the small wince of pain at their position.

'Alright sailor, that's enough excitement for tonight you need your beauty sleep.'

Steve looked at her incredulously.

'Are you saying I'm not beautiful? That hurts!'

'Suck it up and be a man McGarrett.'

They smiled goofily at each other for a long time, knowing they would be all right. The stress of the last few weeks slowly dissipated leaving hope for the future.

As Kono moved to sit back down in the chair he pulled her back.

´Stay, lie with me.´ _I need to feel you, have to know you´re alive._

Kono saw everything he didn´t say in his eyes and she nodded.

Soon they were spooned together facing each other. Two minutes later they were fast asleep. Dreaming of their future, together.

**AN: I'll do an epilogue, something a bit lighter than all the drama. Ideas anyone? I hate to ask, but I really love reviews, so if you can spare a minute… Review please! **


	11. Epilogue

AN: Big thank you to Denese925, this epilogue is completely based on her ideas. Thank you!

**Broken Epilogue**

Grace and Daniel made their way into the hospital. Daniel was feeling ridiculous as he was holding a hello Kitty balloon with 'Get well soon' on it that his daughter had insisted they should give Steve. The only thing that kept him from shooting all the sniggering faces in the hallway was the anticipated look on Steve's face as he would be handed the balloon.

Putting a smile on his face he nearly bounced down the hallway and turned into Steve's room then froze. His jaw opened in dramatic style and then he quickly covered his daughter's eyes, and steered her from the room.

'Daddy?'

Daniel felt the sweat rising, knowing that whatever question came next would involve a very awkward explanation as to why his two good friends were involved in some teenage making out session, and why Steve's hand was…. Oh god!

'Yes sweetheart?'

'Are Uncle Steve and Kono going to get married?'

Daniel was surprised, he could answer that.

'I don't know sweetie you'd have to ask them.'

'Ok'

Grace was gone before Daniel could stop her and she walked into the room.

'Uncle Steve?'

Kono pulled back so fast she hurt her neck, as a deep flush settled on her face. Steve looked as flushed but managed to turn his attention to the small girl in the doorway.

'Yes Grace?'

Well, that sounded almost normal.

'Can I be a flower girl?'

'Flower girl? To what?'

'Your wedding Uncle Steve!'

Grace rolled her eyes as if to say: adults are so stupid!

Steve got the deer caught in the headlights look and prayed for an interruption. He was lucky that at that moment Kono seemed to wake up from her daze.

'We're not getting married.'

Grace looked as if she was about to cry.

'But how about this, when we do get married you can be the flower girl, I promise ok?'

Grace threw a blinding smile their way then turned to her dad, who had heard everything and pulled him away to the hospital shop saying she needed sweets.

Kono turned to Steve and saw him sitting in the bed with a stupid grin on his face.

'What?'

'You said when.'

'What do you mean?'

'You said: when we get married, not if. Something you want to share with the class?'

Kono blushed then met his eyes, seeing he was joking. She smiled a radiant smile and replied;

'I'll let you know.'


End file.
